


Meet The Parents

by SpacePancake



Series: Dndads and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Extended Family (collection) [1]
Category: Dungeons and Daddies (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Transphobia, mostly ooc bc glenn is usually upset or whatever, not a fun fluff read despite there being some fluff in there, nothing in character. we write for character aesthetics only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacePancake/pseuds/SpacePancake
Summary: Glenn’s relationship with Morgan’s parents from when they meet seven months after the two of them start dating until after the funeral itself.
Relationships: Glenn Close/Morgan Freeman (Dungeons and Daddies), glenn/morgan & morgan’s parents, nick & his parents
Series: Dndads and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Extended Family (collection) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895239
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Meet The Parents

**Author's Note:**

> If anything has been said about morgan’s parents in canon (like that they dead or something) I legit do not care. Don’t @ me.
> 
> cw: uncomfortable transphobic talk later into the fic. Pronoun slip up. Homophobia.
> 
> I don’t exactly know what I was trying to do with this fic but it’s here now??

“ _ Mom.” _

“I’m just wondering if he’s the… best fit for you, dear. I mean, you only started talking about art college after you two started dating.”

“Art is a  _ fine  _ career.”

“You know I’ll always support you, Morgs. Art is a wonderful hobby, you’re so talented! But you need a stable future. If you insist on going forward with this little art thing, don’t you think you should at least be in a relationship with someone a little more…”

“A little more  _ what?” _

“Well, someone with a little more financial security is all.”

It’s Glenn’s third time meeting Morgan’s parents in the seven months they had been dating, much to her parents’ disapproval. Numero uno was the time her mother had walked into Morgan’s bedroom one morning to find them both asleep in her bed (and they had been  _ just  _ sleeping, okay? the only reason he had his shirt off was because it was fucking hot as  _ balls  _ in that room).

The second time had been when he had dropped Morgan home late at night. He had looked up at her in the soft glow of the porch light, the gold catching on the top of her kinky hair and the curve of her cheeks and the tip of her nose. It illuminated the dust floating through the air, spinning around them like a dance. 

Glenn never exactly found people ‘hot’ perse, not the way people usually described it anyway, but Morgan was like a painting. One of Venus or a saint or the muse of some renaissance painter or  _ something.  _ She was pretty like a sunset, and Glenn couldn’t look away.

She looked at his dazed expression and laughed lightly. Then they were both laughing and then they were kissing and then they were laughing some more. They were back to kissing again (hell fucking yeah), Morgan bending back Glenn enough that it was nearly a dip kiss, when the front door opened and Jo Freeman stepped out onto the porch. 

The two of them froze for a moment, before Morgan let go of Glenn. His balance had already been compromised by the last position they were in, and he didn’t have a solid enough grip on her neck to stop himself from falling backwards right onto his ass.

“Dad.” Morgan said, still half-laughing. 

While Kris had been all screaming and non-stop noise when she found Glenn in Morgan’s bed, Jo was stonily silent. He stared between the two of them for a solid beat before he looked directly to Morgan. “Get inside.”

She nodded briefly and after helping Glenn to his feet, she scampered into the house. Jo never said anything to Glenn, simply gave him a scathing look and shut the door behind him.

The porch light shut off manually and Glenn walked almost-sheepishly back to his car.

So Morgan had been reluctant to have them meet officially, hence the seven month wait. But Kris had insisted, and according to Morgan, she promised to be nice.

Kris had certainly…  _ tried _ to be pleasant. It was all smiles that stretched too wide and questions that felt like a loaded gun. Still, Glenn tried to be as respectful as he  _ could  _ be. This was for Morgan.

So that’s where he is now, sitting across the table from Jo as they both pretend they can’t hear the whispered voices that carry too well down the hall.  _ Great acoustics,  _ Glenn thinks.

“So, Glenn,” Jo begins, pouring some gravy over his plate. “Do you have any plans for the future?”

Glenn looks up from where he had been messing around with a potato and a fork for the last two minutes. “Oh? Well, I guess- I’m working on being a musician, you know? Just like the ol’ man.”

“And if that falls through? What sort of backup plan do you have?”

Backup plan… He for  _ sure  _ didn’t have one of those. Sell weed? What the fuck was he supposed to say? He wasn’t going to become a fucking accountant or  _ whatever  _ job this narc expected to hear.

“I  _ like  _ him, mom. Isn’t that enough?” Morgan’s voice echoes from down the hall.

“He just doesn’t seem very  _ serious,  _ dear. What if he doesn’t want to settle down? How much time would you waste with him before you find that out?”

Glenn swallowed and gave Jo a smile full of signature Close charm. “Guess I never really thought about backup plans. Kinda a go-with-it guy, you know? Let the universe take me where it will and shit.” He gives a short laugh.

Jo frowns slightly.

Bad day for the Close charm apparently.

They eat the rest of the dinner in silence, much to Glenn’s discomfort. 

Kris and Morgan return eventually and Kris smiles politely at Glenn as she takes her seat beside her husband. When Morgan sits down, she grabs Glenn’s hand under the table. He gives her’s a gentle squeeze in return.

There’s conversation now at least, but Glenn isn’t especially listening. It’s something dull about the neighbours that Kris is on a long ramble about. She occasionally breaks to get Jo to chime in with his two cents. Morgan is giving her a lot of ‘yeah’s and ‘uh huh’s.

He zones out after about four minutes of at least  _ trying  _ to stay engaged in the conversation. He focuses instead on the food in front of him and what movie he and Morgan could watch back at his place later tonight and the new song lyrics floating through his brain.

The potatoes are bland, but he doesn’t want to reach for the gravy in case it drags enough eyes to him that he’ll be forced to join the god awful conversation floating about right now. He wishes briefly that the Freemans were the type of classy people that had wine with their dinner. He wouldn’t exactly say no to some right now.

“Glenn, dear?” 

Kris’ voice drags his attention over. He gives her a blank look. “Huh?”

She lets out a small closed-lip laugh, her smile pulled tight enough that it makes Glenn feel uncomfortable.

“I was wondering how you felt about settling down one day? Having children?”

“Oh, well.” He pauses for too long as his brain whirs. The only real answer he has is that he’s way too young to have thought about the stuff for real before. He only finished highschool last year after all. “I guess… if it happens, it happens?”

Kris gives a short grimace, but her smile returns quick enough to almost seem impressive. “So you’re open to the idea?”

He shrugs. “Sure?”

It’s later into the night when Morgan reveals she’s moving into Glenn’s apartment halfway through her mother’s story about a particularly rambunctious golfing group. Jo chokes on his potatoes and Kris gives the two of them an apologetic smile as she rubs her husband’s back and passes him a glass of water. Morgan and Glenn excuse themselves for the night pretty quickly after that.

Morgan is sick four months later, a cold or something. She has this thing about her where she completely refuses to admit she’s sick ever, too stubborn to accept defeat to a bunch of fucking microorganisms. 

“They’re so fucking tiny.” She’d said once. “And I’m big. They shouldn’t be allowed to win.”

She’s sneezing like crazy, her voice close to a whisper, but she’s still admitting that she’s fine. It takes a while of digging at her to finally get her to admit she needs to go back to bed. It settles in his head like a win, for whatever reason, and Glenn feels good about it. He also holds being right over her head as much as she tries to protest it. 

He makes her soup because soup is easy, and settles down beside her in the bed. 

Glenn’s back is sitting uncomfortably against the headboard and his head has been resting against the wall long enough to feel sore. They aren’t talking, and Morgan is slurping at her soup too loudly.

_ This, _ Glenn thinks,  _ is better than any date I’ve ever been on. _

Glenn thinks just sitting there with her is the most perfect day he’s ever had, which seems stupid, because they’re just  _ sitting  _ there. At some point Glenn grabs his guitar. He’s not playing anything in particular, simply strumming a few chords that make the atmosphere feel even warmer. Occasionally he drifts into familiar song territory, and he’ll let his voice be pulled into singing lightly along, but then he’ll drift back out again after a while.

It’s perfect, Glenn thinks. But it’s even more perfect when Morgan forgoes germ protection to pull him into a gentle kiss, then pushes away just enough that she can speak. 

Her eyes are beautiful despite being puffy and underlined with bags, and they’re inches away from Glenn’s and looking at him like he’s the best thing she’s ever seen.

Their noses are barely touching and her hands are still resting on his cheek and on the nape of his neck. Despite how long they’ve been dating, he can barely breathe. With a voice still hoarse and scratchy, she tells him they’re having a baby.

Glenn cries.

It’s a month later when Morgan proposes. It doesn’t come as a surprise, they had talked about it on their own together a lot since that night at her parents’ house, and with the baby on the way, Glenn feels like this is the one thing in his life that he can  _ actually  _ commit to.

They get married in a courtroom because neither of them have much friends or patience for fuss. It feels good, the affair just being the two of them and the cool little dude that was still only a slight bump under Morgan’s shirt.

Instead of a honeymoon, they go grocery shopping together after getting married. There’s something soothing about the too bright lights and the squeaking floors of the store. At one point they both reach for the handle of the trolley at the same time and their hands meet. Instead of pulling away, Morgan wraps her hand around his and smiles in a way that lights up her entire face. 

They’re three weeks married when they’re with Morgan’s parents for dinner again. Kris hasn’t dragged Morgan away to whisper about how terrible Glenn is yet, so he feels like there’s been somewhat of an improvement since their first dinner.

They have tea and coffee in the spacious living room once dinner is finished. Glenn sits beside Morgan on the worn leather sofa at an angle to the larger one that sits her parents. The tv is on, but no one’s watching. It’s some news station recapping something that happened earlier in the week that everybody already knows everything about.

He looks down at his cup (black coffee), watching the black liquid swirl as he moves the mug slightly back and forth. Morgan’s looking down at her cup too (tea — just a dash of milk and too much sugar), but she’s not moving a muscle. Glenn notes distantly that Kris made the tea too milky for Morgan’s taste.

There’s a lull in the quiet conversation her parents are having and Morgan decides that’s her chance to speak.

“I’m pregnant.” She says, and there’s a crash as Kris drops her mug (tea — a good heaping of milk, one spoonful of sugar) and it shatters across the hardwood floor. Tea seeps into the rug in the centre of the room.

Nobody talks for a minute or two, and then Kris is yelling. Most of it is insults directed at Glenn, so he’s not bothered too much. Then Jo speaks up, voice low and monotonous, and refers to Morgan as being ‘knocked up’.

“Knocked up?” Glenn repeats before he can stop himself. “What the fuck, man?”

Kris nearly hisses in his direction. “Could you at  _ least  _ have the decency to mind your language?”

“No,  _ fuck  _ you.” Glenn insists, and he doesn’t realise he’s standing until he feels Morgan’s hand on his wrist. He puts his mug on the coffee table before he gets too tempted to smash it and sends a glare directly at Morgan’s father. “We  _ chose  _ to have this kid. Morgan wants this.”

“ _ You  _ don’t get to decide what Morgan wants.” Kris presses.

“I didn’t!  _ Fuck _ , man. We talked about it.  _ You’re  _ the one that wants to decide what she wants!”

They end up in the kind of argument that Glenn usually only gets over trivial things like the existence of Bigfoot (not trivial to him, but everyone he’s ever argued with bar Morgan begs to differ). Kris calls him a worthless layabout and he calls her a crazy old bitch (and immediately regrets the term when he realises how much that sounded like his  _ dad  _ and how that kind of gender-targeted language made Morgan uncomfortable). Jo and Morgan sit watching the back-and-forth like a particularly interesting tennis match.

When Kris says Morgan is too young to know what she wants, Glenn throws his hands into the air and walks out of the house and straight to his car. 

Morgan joins him after ten minutes. She gets into the car silently and waits for him to speak.

“Sorry I called your mom a bitch.” He says at last.

Morgan laughs hard enough to shake her shoulders. “I think I can forgive you this time, babe.”

He laughs with her. “Guess I fucked up kinda bad?”

“Just a bit.” She admits. “They’ll cool down eventually.”

Glenn sighs as he starts the car. “Maybe I should just avoid trying to do the whole family dinner thing.”

Morgan gives him a weak smile, and Glenn can sense she’s probably thinking the same. “Let’s just see how things go.”

Glenn hardly ever sees Kris and Jo over the next few years. He’s out of the apartment whenever they’re over and never goes with Morgan when she heads to their place. He manages to get into a band that picks up enough traction to tour around a few places successfully. It means being away from home for weeks at a time, but when he gets back, they always manage to slip back into a regular routine without a problem. 

Raising a baby is as taxing as they say, especially on Morgan, but it’s all worth it. [Nick] is the coolest kid a dad could ask for. There’s one moment in the early days when Morgan gestures to the sleeping baby’s open hand and tells him to lay his finger on it. When [his] fingers lightly curl around Glenn’s pinky, he gasps. It’s quickly noted as one of the best moments of his life.

[Nick]’s a crazy loud crier as a baby. At one point neither of them can get [him] to stop and they resort to sticking their fingers in their ears and hoping [he]’ll tire [him]self out eventually.

Glenn grinns at Morgan over the noise as she winces back at him. “He’s going to be a  _ killer  _ vocalist, babe.”

Morgan snorts.

She dies when [Nick] is five and Glenn is six hours away. He does something he never thought he’d do and rings up Kris. For once he’s glad Morgan told him to put the number in his contacts so he wouldn’t be surprised were she ever to call him to angrily rant his way. 

“Kris Freeman.” She answers. “Who’s this?”

Glenn words come out in one long jumbled string. Kris has to stop him to tell him to breathe a couple of times, and murmur reassurances his way. He tells her about the hospital that rang him up and about [Nick] and about how far away he is. She assures him that she’ll sort everything out and that he should just focus on getting home safely.

It isn’t until Glenn hangs up the phone that it sinks in that it’s Kris’  _ daughter  _ that has died. Her daughter died and she’s the one consoling him. He’s such an  _ asshole _ .

When Glenn gets to them, he scoops [Nick] into his arms and sits himself down into one of the hospital’s plastic chairs. He strokes [Nick]’s hair and fails to get his thoughts together.

Kris says something about Jo going off to get them coffee and then sits beside him. She takes his hand in her’s.

Glenn doesn’t like touching people that aren’t his compact little family, but this woman’s daughter had just died so she figured the least he could do was not pull away. He didn’t return the gesture, but he left his hand still and she squeezed it tight.

The funeral is small and thankfully quick, and Glenn doesn’t cry once during it. He’s sad, vaguely, but he’s too lost to feel it. At the end of the day he’s left standing at Morgan’s grave, [Nick] sitting on his hip. [He]’s been fussing for a while now but Glenn doesn’t have the strength to move his legs so he can bring [him] somewhere to figure out what [he] wants.

He tried calling his dad a few days ago to invite him to the funeral, not that he particularly wanted him there. He never answered his phone. Glenn even tried the old number of the sister he hadn’t spoken to in years, but evidently her number had been changed since she gave it to him.

He hears footsteps approach from behind and then Kris and Jo are either side of him. They exchange looks across him and then Kris is pulling [Nick] from his arms and he doesn’t resist. [He] had felt like a stone in his arms, but had also been the only thing keeping him grounded and now Glenn was left with nothing to hold onto.

As Kris walks away with [Nick], Jo’s face softens in a way he’d never seen before and he opens his arms. “Come here, son.”

Glenn Close is not a hugger. He couldn’t remember hugging his own old man even once in his life. But there’s something about how delicate his emotions are and the inherent warmth of the word ‘son’ which settles deep into his chest that compels him to take a step forward and collapse into Jo’s arms.

Glenn has felt like an adult since his late teens, but now, here in his mid-twenties, he feels more like a kid than he ever has before. He doesn’t know what he’s doing. With Nick, with his band, with  _ anything.  _ And for a moment he just gets to be  _ young _ and  _ confused  _ for once and finally has an older figure that he can lean into to hold himself up. He melts into Jo’s warm arms and Jo makes sure he stays on his feet.

Glenn hadn’t actually cried once after Morgan’s death until now. Like he was holding everything back and this one fucking hug cut through his cooler outer appearance in one fell swoop. Because he’s sobbing now, loud and ugly and right into his shoulder. Jo is crying too, quieter than Glenn, but still manages to rub circles into his back.

He gets back to touring perhaps a little too soon after Morgan’s death, but he needs a distraction and the Freeman’s have assured him that they’ll take good care of [Nick] while he’s gone. They’re not friends exactly, him and Morgan’s parents, but they’ve reached a sort of tentative agreement that works well enough.

It works well enough for about two and a half years or so, that is. The Freemans take [Nick] when Glenn’s off touring, and he takes [Nick] home when he gets back. They occasionally have dinner together when Glenn can’t think of a good excuse to get out of it, which usually isn’t terrible somehow. It all works out.

Glenn’s at the Freeman’s home now, just back from a tour with the Glenn Close Trio. He greets Nick with a quick fistbump and a ruffle of his hair before the kid runs off to grab his bags.

“Glenn.” Kris says, and she’s giving one of her fake smiles. “Could I talk to you for a moment?”

He raises an eyebrow. “Uh, sure?”

She leads him into the kitchen and quickly puts on the kettle, rustling around the cupboards for cups. Glenn leans back against one of the countertops, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I just had some concerns about Nick.” She says gentle, pressing the mugs down onto the counter and looking towards Glenn. 

“Concerns?” He echoes. “Is he sick?”

She cringes slightly. “ _ No.  _ Nothing like that, They’re doing fine. It’s just… Nick has been acting out in school a little lately and just last week they were trying to get into Jo’s alcohol cabinet.”

“Oh.” Glenn says, because he doesn’t know what else to say. “Kids are wild, huh?”

“She’s  _ seven,  _ Glenn.”

“He.”

She give him a placating smile. “Right.”

“Cool, well. I’ll tell him not to do it again or whatever, thanks for the heads up.”

“Glenn. Dear.” She speaks like she’s pained by the words. “Jo and I… we’re a little worried about how Nick’s being raised. This whole back and forth thing… They deserve something stable.”

Glenn’s confused mostly, unable to follow where she’s trying to lead him. “Well… can’t really do much about that.”

“We were thinking, just perhaps, you should consider giving us fully custody of them.”

Glenn doesn’t move, but his grip tightens on his jacket. “What?”

“It’s just something to consider, honey. Nothing’s set in stone. But things have been so hectic for poor Nick… they deserve a little stability. Jo thinks… and well, you know we’re not exactly experts in this sort of thing, but we’re trying our best to be supportive… but Jo thinks that perhaps the lack of proper foundations is why Nick is… well, like  _ that.  _ The lack of a maternal figure and such, they’re just trying to emulate you. It’s sweet, but it’s not healthy. You can see that, I’m sure.”

“Like that?” Glenn repeats as he tries to figure out what that meant. “What, trans?”

“Well… yes. You’ve got to admit, Nick’s a little  _ young  _ to be thinking about that sort of thing.”

“I don’t have to admit  _ shit _ .” 

She takes a small step back and brings a hand to her chest. “ _ Glenn-“ _

“No, look, I get that you’re  _ trying  _ or whatever? But I don’t really care. Nick says they’re a dude, then they’re a dude, man.”

“Alright.” Kris relents. There’s a pause. “Regardless of all thaf, Nick’s behaviour in general, dear... it’s just… abysmal.

“Nick’s a good kid.” Glenn insists.

“They’re completely out of line.”

“Nick’s a  _ good _ kid.” He insists again.

She frowns. “Glenn, do you even hear yourself? I love Nick as much as you do, but they need a constant maternal  _ and  _ paternal figure in their life and you aren’t really either.”

“Woah.”

“It’s no fault of your own, dear, you’re trying your best. But you need to think of what’s best for your child here. Do the right thing.”

He shakes his head. “Nick’s doing fine.”

She sighs. “He’s practically a  _ delinquent _ already. Not to mention how closed off he is around people at school. He’s rather, well,  _ gay  _ around the other boys and-“

“ _ Jesus.”  _ Glenn responds.

“You know I didn’t mean it like that—“

But Glenn is already walking. He meets Nick at the door and wonders just how long he’s been waiting there and whether or not the house’s great acoustics let him hear everything that had happened.

“We going home now?” Nick asks.

Glenn smiles down at him despite the anger biting underneath his skin and opens the door. “Sure are. Don’t think we’ll be coming back here for a while, little dude.”

They step out the door and Kris’ voice cuts in from behind them. “Glenn, wait—“

He shuts the door behind him, grabs Nick’s bags, and never looks back.

**Author's Note:**

> 😔🤘


End file.
